1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for reducing/eliminating crosstalk between waveguide grating-based biosensors that are located within the wells of a microplate and the resulting microplate.
2. Description of Related Art
Manufacturers of optical sensing microplates (OSMs) have been trying to develop new methods they can use to manufacture a microplate so as to eliminate crosstalk between waveguide grating-based biosensors that are incorporated within the wells of the microplate. Several new methods for eliminating crosstalk between biosensors incorporated within the wells of a microplate are the subject of the present invention.